


Fallen Hard

by gbarton



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gbarton/pseuds/gbarton
Summary: Takes place after "Plus One" episode Season 11Mulder and Scully decide to finish what was started in that motel room.





	1. Chapter 1

Chris Carter created them. I just decided to play with them. I promise to return them. 

Taking place season 11 after "Plus One" episode

I want to thank my beta Teresa for all her help.

 

Fallen Hard

 

Mulder and Scully's office

Mulder walked up to his desk, leaned against it. "Scully, I want us to continue what we started in that motel room."

Scully sat up in her chair, "Mulder, can we talk about it later?" 

Mulder reached for her hand, "You promise?"

Scully nodded her head. She reached over and grabbed a folder. "We got a case."

Mulder took the folder from her hand and stood up straight like he got beat down from what he wanted to say. Maybe she wasn't ready to start up with him again or maybe she just wanted to feel safe for one night. Either way, Mulder wanted to say what was on his mind and he would before the day was over.

He took in a deep breath, "what's the case about?"

Scully studied him a moment. She knew she had shot him down. She didn't mean to. She definitely wanted to finish what they had started in that motel room. She hasn't felt that way in so long. Mulder always had her back and the sex between them was always hot and being with him was so familiar. She just didn't want to talk about it at work. Even though they were in the basement the place still has ears.

**

“A big hairy dog like wolf was spotted in area.” Scully replied as Mulder flipped the pages in the folder.

“This makes it an X File, how?” He looked up at her with one eyebrow raised.

“Well, after people see the wolf in the area then they see a naked lady come from the same direction.” Scully stood from her chair.

“That is interesting.” Mulder tossed the folder on his desk.

“You haven’t heard the best part,” Scully walked past him. “People in the area think maybe the wolf is a shifter.” Scully grabbed the door knob and opened the door.  
Mulder followed her out.

**  
Outside of Washington DC

Mulder and Scully pull up to this small framed house and walk up to the door. Scully knocked. A young lady came to the door, “I’m Agent Scully and this is Agent Mulder. We are with the FBI. Are you Mrs. Smith?”

“Yes.” The young lady spoke. “How can I help you?”

“May we come in?” Mulder asked.

The lady opened the door wider and let them in.

“We understand you saw a big dog in the area last night.” Scully stated.

“We were wondering if you knew anything about it.” Mulder piped up.

“No” the young lady answered. "The neighbors across the street might know something. I wasn't home last night."

“Thanks for your help.” They walked out the door and headed across the street.

“Mulder, I have the feeling she was hiding something.” Scully said as they got closer to the house.

“I think you’re right.”

They went to the door and gave their spiel to a guy in his 30s.

“Sir, your neighbor told us you may have seen something last night. Is this true?” Mulder asked as he looked around the room behind the guy standing at the door.

“Yes, and the weird thing is a naked lady came up from where the wolf ran to behind those trees.” He pointed to the tree line behind his house.

“Can we come in and ask you a few more questions?” Scully asked as she watched Mulder look around.

"Sure." The guy showed them in to the house.

"What does this wolf look like?" Mulder asked him as he stared over at some photos on the end table.

"Light tan with a few dark black strips like a tiger." The man described the wolf.

"Can you describe the woman?" Scully turned her attention between her partner and the guy talking.

"Light dark brown hair. Deep blue eyes. I would say in her early 30s." 

Mulder handed him a card. "If you see her again can you give us a call?" 

"Sure." The guy took the card. 

"And if you think of anything else feel free to use that number." Mulder added as they walked out the door.

**

Mulder looked at his watch and then over to Scully, "You feel like getting dinner?"

"Yes and then we need to talk." She answered. 

Mulder wasn't sure if they were going to be on the same page for this conversation but he was going to make sure she heard what he had to say.

After dinner, Scully walked back to his truck. "You feel like talking now?" 

Mulder brushed his hand next to hers. "If you do."

The touch of his hand sent an electrical shook down her spine. "You want to go back to the house so we can talk?"

Mulder's face lit up when she said 'back to the house'. "Sure." 

Scully turned to open the truck door. Mulder grabbed the door handle as she did. Their hands touched again. He pulled the door open when she moved to get and he stepped behind her. His chest just a couple of inches for her back. She could feel the warmth of his body. It sent a warm fuzzy feeling straight down between her legs. 

As Mulder was driving to the house, he reached over and laced his fingers into hers. The touch of his fingers sent sparks down her spine and to her sweet spot. She wanted him again and fast. She glanced over at him. His lips were moving but she had no clue what he was saying. All she could think about was his touch. The way he was so gentle with her in the motel room. 

The truck stopped in the front yard and Mulder stared at her. "Scully, are you listening to me?" 

She realized he was talking to her. "Um." 

"We are here." Mulder stated. 

"Oh yeah." She unbuckled her seat belt and reached for the door latch. 

Mulder hopped out of the truck and met her in front of it. He reached his arm out and she took it. Mulder helped her up the porch. 

Once they got inside, they headed to the couch. Scully leaned back and said, "Do you want to talk first or do you want me to?" 

Mulder wasn't sure if they would be on the same page so he wanted to make sure he got to say what was on his mind before she shot him down again. 

"I will," he replied. He reached out for her hand again. "Scully, I don't want to what happened in that motel room to be the end. I want to date you, be your lover again." 

Before she could answer him, he kept talking. "Damn it Scully, I love you." 

"Mulder, listen to me." She put her fingers on his lips. 

He stopped talking and stared into her. 

"I would like that too. I don't want what we started in the room to end." She smiled at him. 

He let out a deep breath as he felt relieved. A smile formed on his lips, "I was afraid by your answer this morning you were going to tell me no." 

"Mulder, I just didn't want to talk about it at work. I don't want anyone at work to know." 

"Scully, we have a child together." 

"Mulder, that was then and this is now." Scully stood from the couch and held out her hand. 

Mulder looked up at her before he took her hand. She helped him to his feet. She walked passed him with his hand in tow. 

"Where are we going?" He asked. 

"I thought you wanted to continue this relationship." She turned back to face him before heading up the stairs to his bedroom. 

Mulder couldn't believe it. She was heading back to the bed they once shared. He couldn't wait to have his way with her again. She was like a drug to him, one he couldn't get enough of.

They walked in the threshold of the bedroom. Mulder couldn't wait to get her in the bed. As she took a step forward he pulled her back against him. The feel of his chest next to her back sent electrical shocks down to her sweet spot. She wanted him so bad. 

Scully let out a moan as Mulder ran his hands down her shoulders and stopped at her waist. He began pulling at her blouse as his lips kissed down her neck. Scully raised her arms up to caress his neck as he sucked on her neck. She tilted her neck to allow more access to it. 

Mulder got her shirt tucked out of her skirt as he got it unzipped. It fell to the floor and he spun her around. He lifted her up and sat her down on the dresser. His lips found hers and she fought for control of the kiss. He didn't mind though. He was too busy stripping her naked. He couldn't wait to see her body again. He missed touching her, every single inch of her. Yeah, it had only been a few days since they shared a bed but like he said, she is his drug. A drug he hoped he never had to do without again. 

He got her shirt unbuttoned and he ran his hands down her body. He licked her breast and nipped through the lace bra she had on. Her nipples hardened at his touch. She opened her legs to make room for her lover to get closer to her.

Scully got his pants unzipped and slipped her hands down to his growing bulge. She couldn't wait to have him inside of her again.

Mulder ran his hands up her legs and stopped at the lace panties. He was ready to ravish her but he wanted to take his time with her. He wanted to blow her mind with all the orgasms he planned on giving her tonight. 

Scully started unbuttoning his shirt and moved her hands up his chest before she pulled him in for another kiss. Her fingers played with his nipples. She flicked one with her tongue before she took it in her mouth and sucked. Mulder let out a moan. Maybe she was going to blow his mind instead. 

Mulder slipped her blouse off her shoulders and began kissing one before moving to the other one. 

"I have missed you." He mumbled next to her skin. 

"I'm here now." She whispered back. "Let's move to the bed."

Mulder unhooked her bra to free the girls. He loved her girls. They were so soft. He couldn't wait to suck on them. He loved the noises she made when he touched them. He took her girls into his hands and squeezed. He lifted them up and ran his tongue over the every inch of them. 

"Mulder...bed...now!" Her voice was deep.

He slid his hands under her small ass and lifted her up. She locked her ankles around his waist as he carried her to the bed. He laid her across the bed as he finished stripping his clothes off. He laid down on her and began kissing her again. As he moved down her body he slipped her panties off and threw them over his shoulder. She spread her legs to give him better access to her. He licked her swollen lips before he sucked them. As he began to slip his tongue inside of her she let out a moan. He began to kiss her as if he was kissing her mouth. Scully grabbed his hair on his head to keep him there. She closed her eyes as he massaged her clit with his thumb. 

"Don't stop!" Scully began to yell his name. 

Scully let go of his hair and held onto the covers on the bed. Her knuckles were turning white from holding on so tight. Mulder took his free hand and took one of her hands into his. Their interlocking fingers had a tight grip on each other. She bit her bottom lip.

Scully raised her pelvis to meet his every touch. He felt her body begin to shake he knew she was fixing to come all over him, in his mouth and he didn't care. He loved the taste of her. 

She let out a heavy breath as her eyes opened. She was staring at the ceiling. 

"Damn, I missed you." She saw him peek up from between her legs. 

He let out a small laugh. He made his way back up her body with his tongue. He licked up to her neck and stopped when he reached her mouth. She could taste herself on him. 

"Mulder." She exhaled. 

"Yeah." He answered her while he sucked her on her bottom lip. 

"I want you inside of me." 

"I'm getting there." He played with her breast again. He rubbed her nipples with his thumbs. 

"Now!" She could feel his package hit her thigh. She reached between her legs and grabbed him. She rubbed the head of his bulge. She slid his package in between her swollen lips and ran it up and down. 

Mulder decided not to make her wait any longer. He spread her so much ready lips apart and Scully inserted him into her. He moved her hand and thrusted into her really fast. 

Scully let out another moan. His balls were hitting against her so fast. She loved the way he felt inside of her, how her body adjusted to his length and girth. She knew no other man could ever compare to him. She was happy to know she would never have to worry about having another man. This time she didn't want to run. She wanted to stay with him forever as long as he would have her. 

"More." She groaned. "Give me move." 

Mulder was going as fast as he could to satisfy the woman he loved. 

Scully reached down between them and stroked his balls lightly. He jumped. "Damn." He screamed. He began to buck on top of her. 

As she kept stroking him, he mumbled, "You are killing me." 

She laughed a throaty laugh. "I want to feel you all the way."

"Baby, I can't go any further." 

She arched her back and started to grind against him. 

"Mulder!!!!" She flipped him over and began to ride him. As he hit her clit, she had control of her stimulation. Her legs fell around his hips. He began to go further inside of her, which is what she wanted. "Oh Mulder." She kept eye contact with him. He held onto her thighs as she swiveled her hips upping the pleasure on her clitoris. 

"Don't come without me." He went back to her breast. 

"I can't make any promises." She nipped on her bottom lip again as she screamed his name. 

"I can't hold on any longer." Mulder took her hands into his as he held on for a bumping ride. He flipped her one last time before her body jolted beneath him, then it relaxed. He thrust one last time before his seed spilled inside of her. 

"Damn, Scully." He fell down on her breathing heavy. He tried to roll off of her but he just wasn't ready to move yet. 

Scully wrapped her arms around his neck. "I’m not ready for you to move either." She kissed him. He smiled because she knew what he was thinking. 

He finally lifted his body from hers and rolled over next to her. He kissed her hand before he looked at her. 

"You want to take a shower to wash the sweat off?" He grinned from ear to ear. 

“Maybe later.” She rolled over to face him. She lifted her leg over his hip. 

Mulder wrapped his arms around her and held her tight until they both fell asleep. 

To be continued....


	2. Fallen Hard

The next morning, Scully rolled over to face Mulder. “I need you take me to my place to change clothes before we head into work.”

“I think you look great the way you are.” Mulder smiled.

“Work, Mulder. We have to go to work. We have a case remember.” Scully got up from the bed in search of her clothes.

Mulder grabbed her arm and pulled her back down to the bed. “Five more minutes.” He kissed her.

“We both know this will take longer than five minutes.” Scully laughed against his ear.

“You are probably right.”

Scully got up again and grabbed her clothes. She headed to the bathroom. Mulder got up and followed her in there. “Shower before we leave?” he kissed her neck.

“A quick one. We are running late.” She looked back at him in the mirror.

“I’m sure we ran into traffic.” He winked at her as he reached to turn the water on.

**

They walked in their office to see if anything new had come up on the case since yesterday.

The light was flashing on the phone, so Mulder checked the messages. “We have another lead.” He said as he played the message again.

“Let’s go.” Scully grabbed her things and they headed out.

When they got there, Mulder pulled up in this driveway. They went to the door and knocked.

“Can I help you?” A young girl opened the door.

“I’m Agent Mulder and this is Agent Scully from the FBI.” They showed their badges.

“I was wondering if you have seen anything strange in the neighborhood over the last few nights?” Scully asked her.

The girl just stared at them like they thought she would be crazy if she told them. “Like what?”

“A big wolf?” Mulder asked as he peeked past the girl.

“Come in.” She invited them in.

“I take it you have seen it?” Scully replied as they walked into the living room.

“Yeah. We don’t have wolves in this area.”

“Can you tell us what it looked like?” Scully asked more questions.

“It was a pretty, light tan with a few dark black strips in it like a tiger.” The girl went on. “I was out in the yard last night enjoying the nice cool breeze when it came up to the yard. At first, I was scared but then the strangest thing happened. The wolf stared at me like she knew me. Like she wasn’t going to hurt me.”

“She?” Mulder asked.

“Yeah I know the difference in a male and female animal.” The girl said sarcastically.

Scully let a small giggle exit her lips at the girl’s remark. “Go on.” Scully finally said.

“The wolf came up to me and let me pet it. I thought that was really weird.”

“Can we go out to your backyard?” Mulder paced the floor.

“Sure.” The girl and Scully got up from their seats and they headed out the back door into the yard.

“Did she come up over there?” Mulder pointed toward some trees.

“Yeah. I was sitting over here.” The girl placed her hands on the chair next to her.

Mulder walked around the yard. “Scully.” He yelled over his shoulder.

Scully came over to where he was standing. “What is it?”

“Look.” He pointed at some paw prints. “They turn to human footprints over there.”

“That’s crazy Mulder. Maybe she was walking out in the yard barefooted the other day.”

Mulder turned back toward the girl. “Have you walked out barefooted?” 

“No, why?” She walked closer to them. “Did you find something?”

“Did you by chance see a woman out here the other night?” Scully asked her.

“No. After the wolf let me pet her she walked back the way she came. I haven’t seen her since.”

Mulder handed her a card. “If she comes back will you call me?”

“Sure.” She took the card. Then she looked over at them. “You are not going to hurt her, are you?”

“No, I just want to see her. We have gotten several calls about a wolf in the area and I want to check her out myself.” Mulder assured her.

The agents headed back to their car. “Scully, we have to camp out here tonight.”

“Mulder, there is no chance she will be back again tonight.”

“I think she will. She hasn’t let anyone get that close to her before. She will be back.”

**

Mulder talked Scully into a stake out in front of the girl’s house. “I can’t believe I let you talk me into this.” Scully looked over at him.

“Come on. It’s like a date.” He smiled over at her.

“I’ve had better.” She winked over at him. “Thanks for letting me go by my place to get some things.” She changed the subject.

He took her hand into his. “No problem. At first, I thought you wanted to stay there and I was sad.”

“Why?” Sully rubbed his hand with her fingers. She loved the feel of his hands especially when they were touching her in places that drove her crazy.

“After last night, I thought you wanted to just go back to your place.”

“I told you I wanted us to continue what we started.” She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the neck. “Besides, I don’t like running anymore.”

Mulder saw something moving by the trees. “Show time.”

They watched as the wolf came out and walked over to the back yard.

“You think she will call you?” Scully asked as they watched the wolf stop and look over at their direction.

“Maybe she is not outside.”

“I think she made us.” Scully replied as the wolf turned to go back toward the trees.

They hopped out the car and ran toward her direction. “Don’t hurt her Scully.” Mulder yelled.

“I won’t unless she comes after me.” Scully followed him through the path.

They heard a woman scream and they ran faster. As they got closer they saw a naked woman lying on the ground.

“Are you hurt?” Scully bent down to help her.

Mulder went passed them in search of the wolf.

“No.” The woman finally answered.

“What are you doing out here by yourself?”

Mulder walked back to them. “I don’t see it.”

Scully took off her jacket and wrapped it around the woman. “Mulder, I think we found the wolf.” Scully saw the woman’s nails beginning to retract.

“What?” He breathed like he was out of breath from running so far ahead of her.

Scully helped the woman to her feet. “You are the wolf, aren’t you?”

The woman shook her head yes.

“What are you doing in this area?” Scully asked as they walked back toward the car.

“You are not going to hurt me, are you?” The woman finally spoke again.

“No, we have been getting calls that a wolf has been in the area and then they are seeing a naked woman later.” Mulder handed her a blanket from the car. Scully opened the back door and the woman sat down.

“I lost my family and I have just been wondering around lost.” The woman explained.

“Why did you let the girl pet you?” Mulder leaned against the car.

“She reminded me of my daughter. I just wanted to get closer to her. I wasn’t going to hurt anyone.”

The front porch light came on and the girl came out of her house. “What is going on?” She crossed the street and stopped as she got to the car. “You said you wouldn’t hurt her!”

“We haven’t.” Scully grabbed the girl by the shoulders. “We are just talking.”

Mulder stood from his position. “I thought you said you didn’t see a woman.”

“I didn’t really. After I went inside the other night, I looked out the window as I was locking the door and I saw a woman standing out by the edge of the trees. I didn’t get a good look at her, all I could see was her eyes. The same eyes I saw in the wolf.”

“I didn’t think you could see me.” The woman looked up at the girl.

“I knew you wouldn’t hurt me. I’m Emma.” The girl held out her hand.

“Hi Emma, I’m Beth. You reminded me of my daughter, so I had to get closer to you. I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

“I lost my mom last year.” Emma mumbled. “You are not going to take her, are you?” Emma looked at the agents.

Mulder and Scully glanced at each other. “We don’t have a reason to.” Mulder answered the young girl.

“Then if you don’t care, I would like for her to come in my house, so we can visit.” Beth stood from the car and then Emma led her in her house.

The agents looked back at each. “I say the case closed.” Mulder walked around the car to get in.

As Scully got in the car and shut the door, Mulder took her hand and said, “What do you say we head home?”  
“I would like that.” Scully laid a kiss on his lips as he started the car.

“I like the sound of us at home.” Mulder put the car in drive and they headed that way.

 

The End


End file.
